Promises
by kyleisgod
Summary: Stan and Wendy made a promise to one another before breaking up. Can they keep it?


AUTHOR'S NOTES/WARNINGS: The following story contains underage sex, some of which may be considered non-consensual. This fic also contains NO slash. If you are offended by these things, or just not interested in a story featuring them, you should probably stop reading right now. Also, you should read this whole story before leaving a review and/or flame commenting on any OOCness you find, particularly in the case of Kenny McCormick's character. I'd tell you why, but it'd ruin the surprise. ;)

Finally, let me calm your fears. No, I haven't stopped working on Seven Deadly Sins. The idea for this story just hit me recently, so I felt like taking a break and writing this one-shot.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own South Park.

And now, Promises! Enjoy and review!

"I can't do this." a female voice announced with a regretful sigh.

Kenny McCormick groaned in frustration. He had once again been denied. It never got easier to hear no matter how many times she said it.

"Why not?" Kenny wondered out loud as he turned his bedroom light back on, revealing both himself and his girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger, to be topless.

"I can't tell you." she replied.

It took a lot for Kenny to settle down with one woman, but he managed to do it with Wendy. She was very special to him and she knew as much. Despite this, she just couldn't bring herself to be with him physically past a certain point. At first Kenny assumed she just wasn't ready, but the way she practically ripped his shirt off just a few minutes ago suggested otherwise. If he wasn't going to get laid, again, he at least wanted to know why the hell not for once.

"Why not?" he asked again, unrelenting.

"Because" was all she said.

"Because why?"

Wendy sighed and reattached her bra. Kenny obviously wasn't going to give up on this, and she really couldn't blame him for wondering.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to be a man about it."

Kenny blinked in confusion, and rightfully so. "Um, okay?" he finally said back.

"You can't get mad and go beat anybody up, and you have to hear me out." Wendy stipulated. "Do you promise?"

kenny nodded. "Yeah sure, I won't be a man. Just tell me."

Wendy and Stan Marsh were already a couple when they learned about the facts of life in school. Sure they were just kids to the average observer, but in their hearts they were just as in love as any married adults ever could be. Thinking they were going to remain a happy couple for the rest of their lives, they made an important decision together as boyfriend and girlfriend. It was a rather silly promise looking back on it now, but it was a promise they had made to each other all the same. They promised to give their virginity to one another once they hit the appropriate age for having sexual intercourse. Seventeen, as they understood it to be at the time of the agreement.

Sadly, Stan and Wendy's romance didn't have such a storybook ending. She left him a few years later. He responded by calling her a bitch. Despite this the two managed to remain friends, and virgins, over time. Each remembered the promise they had made. They both even told the occasional joke about fulfilling the obligation. It was, however, no longer a laughing matter.

Wendy finally turned the magic number two weeks ago. Needless to say her boyfriend had been trying to get into her pants ever since, and even for some time before that. Although the girl had managed to retain her innocence, it wasn't easy. Like most teens Wendy had an active sex drive and was more than willing to express physical love with her man. Unfortunately for Kenny, all Wendy could think about since her birthday party was Stan Marsh.

The young girl paused, sighed, and then finally confessed to her lover.

"I'm thinking about Stan." she finally explained in a guilty tone. "Non-sexually" she quickly added.

Kenny kept his promise. He didn't get mad. He was far too befuddled by the statement to become angry.

"...Huh?"

"When Stan and I were kids, I sort of told him I'd let him, you know, be my first." Wendy said. "Obviously we were together at the time."

"Obviously" Ken nodded. "But you aren't now, so what's the problem?"

"I'm sorry Kenny. I don't want to make love to you with that in my head."

"Oh." the blonde male said, pretending to fully understand what his woman was talking about. "...Why not?" he questioned.

Wendy rolled her eyes at the hopeless pervert. "Sex isn't just about physical pleasure you know."

"It isn't?"

"No!" the girl snapped. "It's about an emotional connection too."

"Really?" Kenny raised an eyebrow in genuine surprise.

"Yes!"

"...Really!"

Wendy growled in frustration and finished buttoning up her top.

"But you don't have a problem kissing me or anything." Kenny pointed out.

"Please don't take this the wrong way," the girl begged. "It's all very psychological. I made that promise to him all those years ago and I remember it. When you and I go too far I..." She paused and sighed again. "...I don't know. I just end up with him on my mind."

"Every time though?" the boy questioned with a hint of concern in his voice.

Wendy took hold of Kenny's hand. She responded to his concern in a comforting tone of voice.

"Kenny, you're the only guy in my life and I like it that way. Okay? That's why I'm not doing this to you. I just can't have sex with you while another guy's on my mind like that. I doubt you'd really be okay with me thinking of someone else when we do it no matter how horny you are...Or for that matter, how horny I am."

Kenny said nothing in response. As his erection faded, his boyfriend instincts kicked back in. He simply hugged Wendy in a show of patience and understanding, even if he didn't fully understand. He partially hoped his show of sympathy would earn him a last-minute sexual favor, but the mood had passed in Wendy's opinion.

"Goodnight Kenny."

Wendy turned over in bed, trying to sleep. Kenny just furrowed his eyebrows and shut the light back off.

Why did he have to clean out his locker today? Of all days, why today?

Stan Marsh gave a sigh and placed the happy birthday card back in his locker. The truth was that he couldn't get Wendy off of his mind either. Ever since her birthday passed, Stan found himself constantly thinking about the girl and what could have been between them. Finding the card she had given him on his special day certainly wasn't going to help matters. Whenever he looked at the card, Stan could only think about how much happier Wendy could've made his birthday.

On his seventeenth birthday, Stan realized the dream was dead. Wendy didn't sleep with him that night, the next night, or a month after that. Stan wasn't about to bring it up either. If Wendy wanted to, and by now Stan was sure she did, she would've come to him first.

Stan's hopes being dashed depressed him quite a bit, but it wasn't the first time he had battled depression and won. He got depressed when Wendy left him to the point that he turned goth. Watching her and Token Williams inside the girl's bedroom was still one of Stan's most painful memories. More recently he became depressed when he learned that Kenny and Wendy were an item. To his credit, Stan gracefully stepped aside and accepted their decision to date. It was very hard to do considering he still had feelings for Wendy, but he doubted she or anyone else knew that. He managed to hide his love pretty well the last few years.

Eventually he just gave up on the whole idea of keeping the promise. It appeared Stan nor Wendy had the guts to bring it up to one another anymore, let alone act on it. The final nail in the coffin came when Wendy hit the big one-seven and nothing continued to happen between her and Stanley. Stan knew the dream was over and that no physical acts of love would ever occur between them now. So why couldn't he stop thinking about her? If Stan could get over the pain of a lost love, and the fact that she was now dating one of his best friends, surely he could get over not getting laid on his seventeenth birthday.

Couldn't he?

Kenny approached Stan in the school hallway, appearing loaded for bare.

"Hi Kenny," Stan said. "Nice day isn't it?"

"What's so fucking nice about it!" he asked in an instantly irritated tone.

Stan cocked his head at the outburst.

"Dude what's up your ass?"

"I'll tell you what's NOT up my ass! Wendy!"

"...What?"

"Er..." Kenny realized his error, and attempted to calm himself. "What I MEAN is she won't have sex with me, and it's all your fault!"

Stan groaned internally. The last thing he wanted to hear about was the love life between his friend and the girl he still secretly loved. Nonetheless, Kenny's news was intriguing.

"How is that MY fault?" Stan questioned.

Kenny frowned. "Because she thinks of you when we're gonna do it."

Stan grinned ever so slightly. "Sh-She does?" he stammered.

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. She said it's psychological, but I don't know."

The boys stood for a moment in awkward silence. Stan began taking some random items out of his school locker, not wanting to look his friend in the face at the moment. Kenny finally spoke again, asking a question he was hesitant to bring up.

"Did you guys make some kinda...promise to each other or something?"

Stan sighed. "Honestly? Yeah, we did. We said when we were seventeen we were gonna..."

Stan trailed off, but Kenny had already gotten the gist of it.

"Well, it worries me." Kenny admitted. "What if she still wants to do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're both seventeen now right?"

"Yeah, and we didn't do anything, which means she's over me." Stan concluded.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Stan didn't want to get his hopes up, but the scenario Kenny suggested was possible. Wasn't it?

"If it was just some stupid kid's promise, why would she keep thinking about it? If she was really over you, then she should be over you and under me by now." Kenny continued, each word filling Stan's heart with newfound hope that he dared not express out lod to his buddy.

"Kenny, come on. That's crazy dude." Stan said, half-heartedly trying to assure Kenny.

"I don't know." Kenny shrugged. "I just wish I knew for sure."

"Well what can we do about it?" Stan questioned.

Kenny thought the question over a moment, and grinned.

"I know."

The date went flawlessly. Dinner at her favorite place, a movie starring her favorite actor, and now a moonlit walk back to her house. Wendy had truly been wined and dined tonight, and in ways Kenny had never done before. It was all going according to plan.

The evening, and the walk home, was very romantic. It was also very cold outside, but that was common in South Park. Wendy was dressed warmly, while Kenny's trusty orange parka was pulled tightly over his face.

"Do you want to come inside?" Wendy offered as they reached the front door.

"I guess so." Kenny replied. His voice was muffled thanks to his coat, but through the years those around Kenny had learned to understand him that way. Sometimes he was even more comprehensible with his hood on, which it had been all night, then off.

As the happy couple headed inside to get away from the cold, Wendy locked the door behind them.

"I've had a nice time tonight." Wendy commented.

"Me too" Kenny answered.

Kenny took a seat on the couch and removed his shoes. He began to remove his coat, but thought better of it for some reason. Wendy joined him on the sofa, removing her own coat and shoes.

"...Let me ask you something." Kenny said hesitantly. "Did you have a nice time tonight?"

"Of course!" Wendy replied. "I didn't know you could be so romantic."

"And...And you liked that, right? The way I acted tonight, I mean."

"Honestly, I did, but you don't have to try so hard."

"Oh. I just thought maybe you wanted me to act more like another person. You know, like Stan..."

"Kenny..." Wendy shook her head and took hold of the boy's hand. "There's nothing wrong with being romantic, but I didn't fall for you because you acted like someone else."

"So why do you like me?"

"I like you because you're sweet, and caring, and charming and hot. I could go on."

"So if I'm so great, why can't you stop thinking of Stan? Maybe it's not me you really want, but someone like me who's sweet and charming and stuff. Maybe if I were someone else under this hood right now, it wouldn't even make a difference to you."

"Of course it would."

"...It would?" Kenny frowned a bit inside of his parka hood.

"Yes...And you're right. I shouldn't keep thinking about Stan like this. What he and I had was nice, but it's over now. That's not fair to you and I really appreciate you being patient with me about it. You're my boyfriend now, and you're the one I want to focus on."

Wendy nervously stared at the floor a moment.

"You know, you don't have to leave right away."

"...What?"

"I'm saying that...Maybe our date isn't over yet."

"It's not?"

The girl finally looked up at Kenny. She flashed him a wicked yet entertained smile while staring into his pretty blue eyes.

"All right Kenny, stop being coy. I see what you're doing."

"You do?"

"I deny you so now you're playing hard to get. Well you've made your point...You know, I might not even turn you down tonight if you'd ask."

"...Oh..."

Wendy leaned her face into Kenny's. "Mm-hmm"

They were kissing before the boy knew what hit him. He hadn't planned this. He honestly hadn't. When she answered his question he was all set to get up and leave, but he couldn't. He couldn't pull himself away from her. He didn't want to.

"Um, m-maybe we should wait." he suggested as their wet lips parted with a smack.

"No, no, no." Wendy repeated vehemently. "I need to do this now before I lose my nerve. I want to. I'm sorry I've been doing this to you. I want you. Not Stan, and not anyone else. I want you, Kenny. Only you."

Kenny bit his bottom lip and nodded. "I-I want you too. But I think we should stop for right now."

Wendy slowly released Kenny's hand and ran her own up his thigh. "So you don't want me doing this?"

"W-Wendy...Heh...C-Come on I mean it." Kenny weakly protested, blushing ever so slightly inside of his orange coat.

"What about this?" Wendy asked with a giggle. She pecked Kenny's cheek, her hand still roaming upward until it reached the zipper of his jeans.

Ken moaned reluctantly, slowly giving in to the temptation, and moved his mouth to her neck, gently kissing it. He gave her flesh a light suck.

Wendy gasped at his eagerness to return the pleasure. Her fingers finally trailed along his cock. "Ooh!"

As his member got larger from her touch, Kenny worked his way down her neck and moved his hands to her shirt, unbuttoning it.

Wendy moaned in response, using her free hand to touch Kenny's chin and bring his face back up to meet hers. She kissed up and down his jaw line a few times as her hand gently stroked him down below.

After he was done removing her top, Kenny pushed Wendy down onto the couch and put his hand on her stomach. He pondered whether to move it up or down her body, or whether to stop completely, as the happy couple continued making out.

Wendy let out a long moan thanks to the pleasure Kenny was providing her. She kissed Ken's lips deeper and helped guide his hand down between her legs. The girl took it upon herself to unfasten her bra and toss it aside.

As they explored for the next few minutes, Kenny began to feel more relaxed and more horny. His free hand greedily cupped and massaged one of Wendy's tits, while his other focused on fingering the girl's virgin vagina as gently as possible, making her cry out as she felt herself popping. She was now completely nude and vulnerable, while Kenny had finally given in and completely kicked off his pants and underwear. The two lovers were so caught up in each other, they failed to notice that Kenny had kept his parka on the whole time. Neither of them cared. If anything, it would only make the experience all the more memorable.

The two moaned as their tongues wrestled. Wendy suddenly broke the hot kiss they were sharing. She panted out her command.

"Do it!" she insisted before french-kissing the boy. "Mm..."

Kenny nodded silently in agreement and pulled his mouth away the next time.

"A-are you sure?" he asked. He licked her lips slowly before she could even reply.

Wendy Whimpered. "Very..."

He climbed on top of Wendy, mounting her instantly. He stared down into her eyes and ever so slowly put himself inside of her.

As a tired Wendy began falling asleep, she noticed tears forming in Kenny's eyes. She wrote them off as being tears of joy. After all, she had just given the boy what he had wanted for months. As she lost consciousness, she cuddled up to her boyfriend in the warm afterglow and whispered "I love you Kenny," into her man's ear.

Kenny returned the hug out of reflex. "I love you too," he repeated, his muffled voice sounding heavy with emotion even through the coat.

Almost immediately after Wendy was asleep, Kenny let her go and made his way off of the couch. He got his pants back on as the tears fell from his eyes like a leaky faucet, seemingly pouring out harder and harder by the second. He couldn't stand holding her like that. It nearly sickened him. He knew he had to let her go. In her heart, she belonged to another.

Kenny composed himself as best he could and went outside. Instead of walking home however, he stood in the street. A blonde male approached him from out of the shadows.

"Well?"

"Well I was in there for a while and-"

"Take that off. I can't understand a thing you're saying." the new boy on the scene complained.

The strings on the parka were finally loosened. As the orange hood drew back from the boy's face, the moonlight revealed that the boy standing inside of the parka had black hair.

Black hair, and the face of Stan Marsh.

Sleeping with Wendy wasn't part of the plan. The plan was to go out dressed as Kenny, treat her like a princess all night, reveal himself and then see how she reacted when she was actually confronted by the obviously great guy she had been thinking about recently. That was the plan, but it fell through.

Stanley now found himself in an interesting moral quandary. Should he tell Kenny the truth? If he did, how would he react? Would a pervert like him even care? What about Wendy? How would she take such news? Most likely all Stan had to do was admit to Kenny that Wendy slept with him, and it was very likely the girl of his dreams would end up single again in a matter of minutes.

"Well!" Kenny asked as his parka took its rightful place back around his actual body.

"...Let's just say...She was thinking of you the whole night." Stan replied, doing the best he could to keep from balling again.

"Oh." Kenny blinked. "Well, that's okay then. You're sure?"

Stan nodded. "I'm sure dude. She wants you, so go get her."

Stan wanted Wendy to be happy, even if that meant being with Kenny instead of himself. She clearly did want Kenny. The way she moaned his name in the living room when she peaked confirmed that, if nothing else.

"Thanks Stan." Kenny said as he moved past the other boy and headed inside. Stan just gave a weak thumbs up for a reply. The last thing he deserved right now was a thank you.

As the snow began to fall, Stan watched through the window as Kenny made his way inside the house. He laid down behind Wendy on the couch and cuddled the girl in her sleep. Deja vu, it still hurt to see her in the arms of another man even after all these years.

As he walked home, Stan knew he'd sleep well that night despite the emotional pain he was feeling. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that everyone in the situation had gotteh what they wanted. Wendy got over Stan and got to finally make love to 'Kenny' guilt-free. Stan, of course, got to see the promise he had made to Wendy fulfilled after years of waiting. Kenny had simply gotten the right response from Wendy about the Stan issue, but it was a very important question since it affected their relationship. It was also now very likely that Kenny and Wendy would express physical love for each other more frequently. With the drama of the first time now out of the way, the happy couple would proably go at it like bunnies in no time. That was sure to make them both happy over the next few months, but frankly it was something the heartbroken Stan cared not to think about.

As he fell asleep that night, Stan wondered what other childhood promises he might have made to friends and family. He would work on keeping those too, once he had a final list made out.

As it turned out, promises weren't made to be broken after all. 


End file.
